THE LADY AND TRAMP
by My Little Neko Chan 16
Summary: Sakura is one of the most richest girl of Japan. Just the time when he met a person, named Kakashi, who was just a poor struggler... She learned something from herself.... Will their relationship last longer? Check it out! KAKASAKU!
1. First meeting!

"**Lady and Tramp"**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Thanks.

**A/N:** Hi, this is a fanfic about Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. Hope you love it~ R&R's are very welcome! **:)**

* * *

**Prologue****:**

_She was rich, he was poor. She was arrogant, and he was humble. She was unloved, he was loved. She was a queen, he was a servant. She was a diamond, he is a copper… Two people came from different worlds, yet destiny was different… Will these two learn to love each other? Only Mr. Cupid knows… But remember…_

_**Is **__**LOVE **__**worth fighting for?**_

* * *

It was a sunny day; busy streets get demanding and tiring again. People are starting to prepare for their jobs, students are ready for school, children and old, have their own niche.

A girl, named, Sakura Haruno, was now on her glassy chair, together with her maid, Tenten, are both facing in front of the mirror.

"_Ugh? Would you puh-lease just hurry up Tenten?" _Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tenten was putting on some make-up. Sakura needs to look perfect, she has to be the prettiest girl on school, and she was very popular, even the coolest guys on earth had fell in love with her. But guess what? She was just playing around with them like just some kind of ordinary toys, nothing too _special_.

They say, when you have the money, you have the power. **MONEY** buys everything. People would die for it. People would do everything to get it, even if it has to be a single cent or lower than that. **MONEY **is powerful. It makes a country rich, it makes a queen surrender, it makes a person busy, and it makes **LIFE **easier.

"_Hai Sakura-Sama!" _The brunette replied with haste.

Sakura just rolled her jaded green eyes on her hair. She was so obnoxious that she would be so ready to reject everything in front of her. She had an extremely low patience. Even in a single snap, she will take over on everything in the state of being angry.

"_At exactly 7:00 my hair must be fixed like a star… Or else you will be expelled in my house immediately." _Sakura demanded with her loathsome words.

The brunette was about to cry. Realizing it was already 6:55. How could a person do everything in 5 minutes? Foolishness isn't it?

"_Sa-sakura Sa-sama…" _she felt her hot tears running on her cheeks.

"_**3 minutes…**__" _Sakura ordered.

Tenten's eyes are getting horrible…

"_**2 minutes…**__" _

Her heart was skipping a beat after another.

"_**1 minute…**_"

"_Sakura-sama… Please don't do this…" _she pleaded as she rubs her teary eyes.

"_**30 seconds…**_"

"_Oh no… Her hair is still messy and unfixed!" _

"_**5 SECONDS…"**_

"_Oh my… Kami-Sama!"_

"_**Get out of my room, NOW!"**_

Sakura reached for her diamond-made phone and called for the guards who were outside of her bedroom.

"_Guard, get this girl out of my room and fixed her things __**NOW**__! I don't want to see her anymore in the __**blink of an eye**__! She must be driven out of my dominion. Got that!?"_

Sakura looks depressed and upset. She slammed her phone on the floor and saw the brunette still bowing down before her, begging not to let her go.

"_Sakura-Sama… I need to help my family please… I have brothers and sisters to feed, please… I'll do everything… Please give me another chance…"_

She cried this time, but the rich and arrogant girl just raised her left eyebrow and gave her a mocking look…

"_Why should I care? I don't hold your life? Oh well then, feed yourself. Now GO!" _She just screamed at her and turned again on the mirror.

"_How dare you do this…? I look so… ugh… unpleasant now…" _

She acted as if she was about to faint when the doors got opened up immediately. The guards drag the crying maid outside the room, when Sakura's aunt just came in to investigate.

"_Sakura… What's the matter with you? Tenten is a very kind and obedient child…" _she interrogated seriously.

"_Duh… She's just a trash… And now, look at me? Is that what you call BEAUTIFUL? I must not let Sasuke know about this. Got it?" _she reasoned without any hesitation.

Sasuke was her boyfriend. They have been on for a week after breaking up with Shikamaru. She was such a play girl, but you cannot deny her since she got the **MONEY**.

Sakura's auntie turned her back on Sakura and started to speak something, gently, unlike her niece.

"_Sakura, do you think of yourself beautiful when you have that ugly image inside of you? You just hurt an innocent girl with a positive outlook on life. See? She's helping you family and look at yourself; you are eating three times a day without any effort of earning. While she have to stretch out her bones and work just to provide her sisters and brothers with proper food and shelter. You've got to change Sakura or I won't think twice of grounding you in on your father's domain. You don't like it there don't you? Well just be beware of it."_

Her auntie left the room immediately. With her eyes broadened and was fired up on the inside…

"_The nerve of that bitch!"_

She clutched her eyes and threw her cell phone she was holding this time. She was in pure rage that it would almost take a time to soothe her down. All inside her was pure anger, and nothing more. When she noticed herself in the mirror with scattered but partially fixed hair… She saw the comb lying on the floor and gave an out breath…

"_Eew… Beautiful Girls like me does not hold something dirty… Oh well I'll just buy another comb and cell phone tomorrow, who cares?"_…

She sat on her sofa made of pure cotton. It was very cozy and was colored pink, especially made for her. Everything in her room was pink. **ALL PINK.**

"_Tell me how am I supposed to live with no air… Whoo…" _That was her cell phone ringing.

Her jaded green eyes took a long stare at her cell phone on the floor. Since she thought of her cell phone contaminated with _million of viruses and germs since it fell on the floor_, she immediately called the guard again.

"_Guard, get my phone and answer the call now!" _she required with arms crossed.

"_Hai Sakura-Sama!"_

The guard went inside of her room and picked the phone fast.

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu… Haruno's residence." _The guard choked nervously.

"_Hey is Sakura there? It's me Sasuke Uchiha." _Sasuke's voice was cold. Extremely cold.

Upon hearing this, Sakura leaped on her seat and drew near closer to her cell phone… But the guard was still holding it.

"_Baby! So you're calling me! Just transfer on the landline, Ok sweetie pie?" _she talked gently, yet seductively.

When Sasuke cut the phone, Sakura stared at his guard ferociously…

"_Dump that phone immediately! Now!" _

The guard bowed again and instantly went outside. Minutes later, the phone rang and Sakura was so excited hearing her phone call.

"_Neh? Sasuke Baby!~" _her voice was so tender and sweet.

"_Hey Sakura… How's my sweetie pie?"_ Sasuke replied with his cold, however, caring voice. Hoping Sakura's attention was instilled on him.

On the other side of the phone, Sakura was looking at her phone book. Naruto, her next victim. But she disregarded of him first and just answered Sasuke with her… _Fake voice_…

"_Sasuke! I was really dreaming of you last night… And my head hurts since I found you nowhere beside me."_

She faked moaned.

"_I promise I will be there for you… What do you want me to bring? A sweet strawberry drink for my cute and only one girl friend…?" _He smiled intently…

Sakura evilly smirked and faked her emotions again…

"_Sasuke… Uhm… Just a diamond-made cell phone would calm me down…"_

"_If that's what you wanted then I have no choice… My love…" _Sasuke was again fooled by her trick.

"_I love you babe… See you then…"_

Sakura dropped the phone straight away and sat on her couch as if she was so weak… even _not…_ She started to think about Sasuke as an Idiot and just laughed arrogantly…

"_Hopeless garbage… Hahaha…" _

"_I only get… what I wanted… not some kind of lowlife guys desperate for a princess like me…" _she added.

* * *

A college student named Kakashi Hatake was walking on a corner. He starts to lose hope and just sat down for a minute and thinks of something else.

"_Damn! I have to earn money this coming graduation!" _he held tightly his forehead with his hand and just closed his eyes.

He was all nothing. He was only living by himself, hoping he would graduate soon with the degree of Bachelor of Science in Computer Engineering. He was a man designed for an over all job. He was very flexible, he could easily adjust to everything, even the ones he haven't experienced before. But unfortunately, he was less fortunate when it comes to money.

"_I just need money… Please…"_ he muttered inside of him.

He decided to stand up once again. What would he achieve if he would just sit there and do nothing?

But in all of a sudden, he saw a banner stating:

* * *

"_**HIRING FOR A WHOLE DAY DRIVER! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR **__**BIRTH CERTIFICATE. ONLY AGES 18 AND ABOVE ARE NEEDED FOR THIS JOB. FOR FURTHER DETAILS, VISIT HERE:**_

_**#25 GOLDEN STREET**_

_**BLOCK 15, BLOSSOMS SUBDIVISION, TOKYO CITY.**_

* * *

His eyes broadened. He just can't believe on what he saw. God has truly answered his problem. He then made his way to the said venue together with his birth certificate. He was full of hope and joy, and he was indeed an optimistic guy. Even in simple things, he knows how to appreciate and love them.

After minutes of haste, he reached the place. But before it, he was confused. The subdivision was so big that the whole of it could not be toured for a day. But since he was so determined, he continued to follow the directions and found himself to the heaven of hope, The Haruno's Residence.

_DIIIINNNNGGGGDOOOONNNGGGG!!!~~~_

He pushed the doorbell. His eyes were amazed on the said place. It was not just some kind house but guess what, it was a damn big **MANSION** that would cost billion dollars for the furniture and over all. By the way, his face was still covered with his mask. Since he was still a child, his father had not allow him to open the mask ever again, or anytime he will be in troubled.

"_Oh boy… This will not be easy!"_ he said to himself… Scratching the back of his head.

"_Coming…"_

It was a man's voice. He seems to be one of the servants of the Mansion.

As the pink huge gate opened… The man gave him a very formal look.

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu, Visitor-Dono, may I wish to help you with something?"_

His eyes rose with amazement. Someone like that man was never been so nice to him, in fact, it was her first time being called _"-DONO"_ on his whole life. He was a bit nervous that time, but because he was such a gentleman, he paid the man with a whole-hearted respect.

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu desu. I just wanted to apply for this job, the one that is being advertised."_

The man just looked at him and interrogated him again…

"_Which one?"_

His eyes widened again…

"_What do you mean by which one?"_

He tilted his head out of curiousness, but the man politely replied on his question.

"_We have sent thousand… Ahh.. Millions of invitations/advertisements regarding of the jobs and welfare, Visitor-Dono, for this week. So may I please know what the specific one is?"_

His eyes broadened. He was truly startled on what he just heard. He coughed in all of a sudden.

"_Did he just mean, __**MILLIONS**__!?"_

The man stared at him again with pure etiquette and came in to ask him again.

"_What's the problem, sir?"_

Kakashi immediately regained his form and talked wisely this time.

"_Ahh that was nothing and I was talking about being a whole day driver. I have to earn money so I will be glad to get this job."_ He smiled while maintaining his proper posture.

The man just nod at him and led him inside the MANSION. His eyes can't just believe everything he saw. There was a big fountain at the center, with the glassy chandeliers shining inside the glassy windows. There were 10 Mercedes Benz, 20 Ferrari, and 30 vintage, yet high-classed cars, were seen aligned on the basement. The floor was made with limestone and the inside was made of tiles. It was like a palace, wait, more than a palace either.

"_Oh my Kami-Sama, you've got to be kidding me!"_

* * *

When he reached the appointed room, a lady met her inside.

"_Thank you Asuma-Dono"_ the lady said.

"_My pleasure Lady-Sama." _The man replied as he bowed.

The lady was really attractive. She was in her 30's but she just looked like in her mid 20's… She had those Ruby eyes which were very alluring; she was sexy, beautiful, brainy, kind and a lot more. She was a true ideal girl for all man, including Kakashi, who was nearly in loved with her.

"_Ohayo, I am Kurenai Yuuhi desu. Nice to meet you. First of all May I take a look at your Birth Certificate sir?" _The lady instructed in a nice manner.

Kakashi just stared at her. He seems to be captivated by her beauty.

"_Sir..?" _The lady repeated once more.

Kakashi immediately jerked his eyes and reached for the folder containing his birth certificate.

"_Gomen…"_ he apologized, gulping for a bit.

"_Dai jo bu!" _the lady grinned.

Kurenai left Kakashi for a while and went inside a room. He gave kakashi something to drink while waiting for her and gave him a nice cozy place to stay in. He was now watching news in the television.

_After minutes of waiting..._

"_Kakashi-dono…"_ Kurenai said with a low tone.

"_Congratulations! You can start working tomorrow morning!" _she smirked, formally.

Kakashi was filled with joy and gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"FINALLY!" the optimistic guy exclaimed with pure happiness and appreciation.


	2. What a biotch?

"**Lady and Tramp"**

**Disclaimer: ** I'm not the owner kk thx.. :)

**A/N: Updated! **Kakashi's pretty fired up as he received his job! Haha!! Get ready for the next update! :D

* * *

**Prologue:**

_She was rich, he was poor. She was arrogant, and he was humble. She was unloved, he was loved. She was a queen, he was a servant. She was a diamond, he is a copper… Two people came from different worlds, yet destiny was different… Will these two learn to love each other? Only Mr. Cupid knows… But remember…_

_**Is LOVE worth fighting for?**_

* * *

_After minutes of waiting..._

"_Kakashi-dono…"_ Kurenai said with a low tone.

"_Congratulations! You can start working tomorrow morning!" _she smirked, formally.

Kakashi was filled with joy and gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"FINALLY!" the optimistic guy exclaimed with pure happiness and appreciation.

* * *

**What A Biotch?**

Kurenai immediately led Kakashi to his room. Before he could ever reach to his destined bedroom, his eyes feasted on the very large pink corridors. He smirked a bit, while his face is still covered with that silly mask which his dad asked him not to wear off.

Still looking at the hallways where diamond made chandeliers is brightly shining, he heard the door opened slowly and jerked his eyes into that direction.

Kurenai grinned and said.. _"Welcome to your room, Kakashi-Dono..."_

His eyes broadened with excitement and he turned immobilized.

"_Bloody Macaroni! What a gigantic room only for me!? Oh Kami, You've gotta kidding me!!!"_

Yep that's right; the room was awfully big and spacious. There was a foam-made bed at the center, 5 couches lining near the door, personal comfort room, and new SONY appliances worth a hundred million or two. His eyes couldn't believe it. His other room before was only cute in size and didn't even reached the one fourth of it. _Sheesh, what a poor boy_.

"_Well, Kakashi-Dono, this will be your new room from now on. If you have some concerns regarding the laundry, food, or this house's direction, please don't hesitate to tell me." _The ruby eyed girl smiled with sincerity.

Kakashi still shook his head staring at the room, it was like heaven. Aside from that, there were beautiful girls everywhere, especially the girl standing in front of her. Realizing he was still holding his baggage, he dropped it for a moment and asked his "first crush."

"_Erm.. Erm…" _he faked cough…

"_Yes sir, is there something you want to ask?" _Kurenai asked as her smile still lingers on her pale yet majestic face.

Kakashi on the other hand felt shaky since he had to talk with the beautiful girl. He wanted to ask her if she is still single, but he can't act perverted as a gentleman. He raised his hand and gently rubbed it into his head.

"_Where can I place my things Miss Kurenai?"_ he said politely.

Her eyes fixed on the 3 large cabinets and pointed them out.

"_Just place your stuffs over there."_

Kakashi was shocked again. Heck? 3 cabinets with only 2 ragged bags and some few things inside? Is that even insulting him? Never minding this, he thanked Kurenai and gave a bow as a sign of respect.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu!" _he said.

"_My pleasure sir." _ She replied.

Not long after, she left Kakashi alone in his room. On the other hand, he took a look at his brand new stuffs inside his room.

Everything was HEAVEN! New bed, new appliances: SONY television set with DVD players and 3D speakers and more!!!

He peeked at his rest room, _wow._

In his cabinet, _wow._

His bed, _wow._

His couch and table, _wow._

The Ikebana design, _wow._

The chandelier, _wow._

The limestone-made floor, _wow._

And guess what? His brand new uniform, Tuxedo EX for Gentlemen made from the finest silk crafted in France, WOW!

-

After an hour of indulgence, he swirled his cup of wine while having a hot bath in his Jacuzzi.

"_Oh wow… How rich could this family be!?" _he thought, for a single moment.

* * *

_Tomorrow morning…_

Kakashi got up from his deep slumber and take a short look at his digital clock, it was already 6:30 a.m., and he had to hurry up before the "princess" wakes up... He hopped out on his bed, took a bath, and gargled his mouth with the expensive mouth wash. He placed a gel on his grayish hair and fixed them upwards. Finally, he placed his tuxedo on and gave a last smirk!

"_Oh yeah! I'm damn hot now!" _he shouted.

After fixing himself, he traveled fast to the port, hoping to see the ruby-eyed girl of beauty. Unfortunately, he was too early and everyone except the maids is still asleep. He was an early bird ever since, and 6:30 a.m. was the longest time waking up in the morning in his life's history. He whistled for a bit when he saw an apparition of a blonde-haired girl. Straightaway, he went to the girl fast. Much to his surprise, it was one of the mansion's made, Ino.

"_Good Morning miss…" _Kakashi said with poise.

The blonde-haired girl just tilted her head and greeted him as well.

"_Good Morning too… sir." _She smiled for a bit.

Kakashi coughed for a second and asked the girl without any reluctance.

"_What time will be the owner of this house shall need my service?" _he willingly said.

Ino paused for a moment and maintained her smile, ready to inform him, knowing he's the brand new driver.

"_Actually sir, after an hour or so. She has to go to her university in the Tokyo Grand Private University near the east bank…" _she smiled.

Kakashi's eyes widened again…

"_Tokyo Grand!!? N-near th-the e-e-east b-bank!?"_ he clarified.

The blonde girl just smiled and nod.

"_But it costs a billion per semester!?" _He hopped in great astonishment.

Ino then whispered a bit… _"The Haruno family has a very big amount of riches compared to the other heads in this country, sir." _

Kakashi can't believe it. He was standing… standing in the very rich person's residence in whole Japan!!! He sighed and smiled… He was a blessed boy.

_Wow, a small rat… Finally stepped inside the rich cat's habitation…" _he gulped.

* * *

The jaded orbs opened her eyes at the very beginning of the very first day of such another irritating week. She scratched her head gently and felt unease. Her moody personality rises up again, like a hot boiling temperature.

"_Shit…I forgot doing my assignments…" _she cursed.

She immediately woke up and fixed herself for school. After shower, she stared madly on the mirror. In her intense emotion, she didn't care.. anyways, she's rich.

"_Guard, come in right now!"_

With this, the guard outside raced inside asking Sakura if she needs something…

"_Yes Ma'am?" _he gulped.

"_So I heard there's a new driver hired, is that real!?" _she raised an eyebrow while a maid tried to fix the ultra rich girl's hair after firing a previous maid as well, Tenten, the other day.

"_Yes Ma'am… There is…" _he immediately answered.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and threw a coin at the guard…

"_You gotta buy a deodorant… You're foul smelling… I hate it…" _rudely, she left the room with her dazzling face yet ugly attitude.

All of the maid in the mansion lined up and gave a bow. While Sakura, just did a catwalk and seem not to care, it was like dumping them for nothing… Poor rats – No need of attention.. _for her._

As she reached outside she took a glance at her wrist watch while Kakashi patiently waited for her outside. Not knowing what to do, he just stood near the gate first and waits for the owner's call. But unluckily, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He had to expect as she gets outside the main exit of the mansion, not the gate.

Sakura's eyes clutched and shouted at the maid…

"_OH MY GOD! WHERE'S THE CAR!??" _

The maid swiftly went near to Sakura and honestly said she had no idea. Angry and provoked, she pushed the maid real hard…

"_How could a rat like you does not now where the car is!?"_

In a distance, Kakashi heard the loud sermon and went right away to where the noise is located. Much to his surprise…

"_You're gonna get fired you… You garbage!" _ Sakura cussed again and dumped the poor maid. The poor girl cried but she had no choice, but go.

When all of a sudden…

"WAIT!"

Kakashi showed up.

"_Yeah what!? You gonna piss me off!? Where's the car!?" _Sakura shouted merciless.

Kakashi stood up straightly and talked…

"_I'm your new driver ma'am… and the car is waiting for you at the gate."_

Sakura placed her eyes at the gate and sighed deeply.

"_OMG, what an uneducated man!? You should wait for me right here! I don't need a rat's ass to piss my morning! You guys have no brains! Go buy one for yourself!"_

Kakashi just tried to ignore her rude comments. He just nodded and went on the car, parked it on the main exit, and waited for the "queen" to go inside. he heard her murmur for the last time...

"_Don't you ever do it again or I'll wipe you on my residence you poor creature."_

Kakashi clutched his hand on the stirring wheel and felt aggravated.

"_Yes ma'am…I'm sorry" _he replied…

_What a biotch!? Can she please treat me as a human!? Not some kind of animal? _He contemplated for a while.

Kakashi is indeed a smart guy, so instead of having hatred, he forgot about the insults and just concentrated his way to school.

_"Its alright Kakashi! This will be just fine! I'll be patient just for this job since its for my survival... Thank you.. Kami-Sama..._" he smiled, and gave an outbreath fianlly turning the wheels on the busy roads of Tokyo...


	3. Thank You, Mister

"**Lady and Tramp"**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner! Thank you very much! :)

-

**Prologue:**

_She was rich, he was poor. She was arrogant, and he was humble. She was unloved, he was loved. She was a queen, he was a servant. She was a diamond, he is a copper… Two people came from different worlds, yet destiny was different… Will these two learn to love each other? Only Mr. Cupid knows… But remember…_

_**Is LOVE worth fighting for?**_

* * *

Kakashi clutched his hand on the stirring wheel and felt aggravated.

"_Yes ma'am…I'm sorry" _he replied…

_What a biotch!? Can she please treat me as a human!? Not some kind of animal? _He contemplated for a while.

Kakashi is indeed a smart guy, so instead of having hatred, he forgot about the insults and just concentrated his way to school.

_"Its alright Kakashi! This will be just fine! I'll be patient just for this job since its for my survival... Thank you.. Kami-Sama..._" he smiled, and gave an outbreath fianlly turning the wheels on the busy roads of Tokyo...

* * *

**Thank You, Mister.**

_**Flashback…**_

"_Sakura… My child…?" _ A sweet tone of gentle words swayed through the breeze…

"_Mom…"_ The pink haired girl smiled innocently… As her jaded orbs twinkle under the shimmering stars from above…

"_What is it…?" _the kid uttered with rest…

"_I want you to marry this person… someday…" _she gently stroked her child's rosy cheeks and hugged her as if she doesn't want to let go…

"_Mom… I don't understand…?" _the little child tilted her head and hugged her dear mom back…

"_I know you'll meet him someday… Someday shall it be my child…" _the youngster felt a soft peck upon her forehead and the voice faded all of a sudden…

_**End Flashback…**_

"_Mom… Don't… Don't leave me…"_ the jaded girl felt hot tears slowly falling on her sockets…She clutched her aching chest and closed her eyes…

"…_Mom, who would be that guy? Tell me…I want to know please" _her last tear dropped as the car got on its break.

She felt the door slowly opened and so she managed to cover her eyes so Kakashi won't know what she's feeling…

"_Erm… Ma'am, we're here…" _Kakashi flashed a bright smirk as he looked at the "princess"…

Sakura hurriedly went down the car and thank the silver-haired guy.

"_Thank you… You can go now…"_ she too, flashed a smile back for a bit and immediately left the car…

Kakashi was stunned for a moment and rubbed his chin again, as usual, he always do that when being curious.

"_Did she just smile at me? Oh wow? Is that even a miracle after being such a hot headed chick a while ago?" _he reminisced.

He took a step then finally got on the car and he drove it as fast as he can to reach the parking lot… He smirked and looked at the mirror once more slightly fixing his hair… After this, he snapped his fingers and said:

"_Hah… Kakashi, you're too hot enough to make a girl smile…" _

He winked, lastly.

* * *

"_SASUKE BABY!!!" _

All girls were heard from a distant calling for the super hottie Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's "boyfriend.." or _boylet rather?_

Sasuke just ignored all his fan girls and formally walked through the school's hallway. He was smirking for every second, excited to see his girlfriend, Haruno. As he reached the entrance, he saw the girl with those teary eyes. Without any disinclination, he reached for her hand and gave her a hug.

"_Baby, are you all right?" _he sweetly said as his fragrant perfume slowly started seducing her…

Sasuke still saw no action so he decided to open his polo's buttons a bit, slightly showing his tough muscles…

"_Sasuke… I'm alright… Thanks…" _she replied… still not looking at him…

"_Come on Sakura, let's go inside… I'll take care of you…" _he gave her a soft kiss at her forehead which made Sakura smile…

The girl was surprised and felt warmth on his embrace… She smiled at him and slowly stroked his muscles…

"_Sasuke-kun… Thank you…" _

After showing care, they both nuzzled on each other's noses.

* * *

_After classes…_

The silver-haired guy patiently stood at the post beside the parking lot. He took a little gaze at his wrist watch and gave a sigh… He was still inhaling the freshest air of the university and feasted his eyes on the green meadows…

"_Wow… she's… Lucky!" _he heaved.

Not so long after, Kakashi jerked his eyes on the students slowly going out of the school. The classes must be over, and the night is slowly coming, he wondered where Sakura is by now… But he had no choice but wait.

* * *

"_Sakura…" _

Sasuke slowly grabbed Sakura on a corner…

"_Sasuke… Wh-what is it…?" _her eyes wandered on his onyx ones…

Sasuke answered her no more. He quickly pinned her on the wall and slowly kissed her cheeks down to her soft lips…

"_Sasuke… No! please stop this!" _Sakura resisted trying to push his locked hands away on her fragile wrists…

"_Sakura… Its just the two of us, no one will be seeing this but us… I love you Sakura… I need you…Show me… Show me everything…" _he hardly pinned her once more, desperate.

"_Sasuke… I am not ready for this… please… stop this Sasuke…" _she pleaded.

Sasuke being so merciless, leaned in closer to her and kissed her slowly on the neck, she yelped but his hold was too tight for her to resist. She wanted to shout but his lips were locking hers… She was screaming inside hoping for someone to hear her…

Suddenly…

"_Hell! Stop that!!!" _

Sakura's hopeless eyes jolted on that someone. Her body turned in a fragile state and cried for help, while the onyx eyed is still digging into her…

Doing it fast, Kakashi quickly punched Sasuke. The guy felled on the ground and was about to punch back when he felt a hard kick on his stomach… With that, Sasuke quickly stumbled down and got collapsed…

At last, Sakura was saved… But her vision is getting heavier, slowly closing her eyes; she turned unconscious after experiencing a terrible trauma. Kakashi carried her in a bridal style and placed her on the car. He took a gaze at her brittle body, she was too hopeless. Kakashi slowly closed her buttons, knowing its half open.

After this, he put off his tuxedo and placed it on Sakura. Good thing, he wore an extra white shirt under and made his way back home, real fast.

* * *

"_Wh-Where… Am I?" _Sakura slowly opened her weary eyes as she sees Kurenai right by her side…

Kurenai swiftly held Sakura's back. The ruby eyed girl placed her hand on the emerald eyed maiden's forehead checking if she got colds or something. Finally, Kurenai heaved a sigh, Sakura was all right.

Sakura immediately hugged Kurenai, clinging on her tight… scared.

"_Ku-Kurenai…" _ Sakura uttered as her tears fell slowly on her eyes once more…

Kurenai replied to the girl by clinging on her tight as well and gave her some comforting words for her not to be scared anymore.

"_Sakura-Sama, you're safe… I'm right here…"_

Kurenai rubbed her teary eyes and felt the girl's heart beating fast. She stroked her back trying to calm her down when the pinked haired girl asked…

"_Who… who saved my life…? Kurenai-San…?" _she quivered.

"_It was all thanks to Kakashi-Dono, you're saved Sakura-Sama…" _Kurenai sweetly said…

Sakura hastily stood up seeing Kakashi standing near the door… Her eyes glistened and so, she managed to run towards him, as her bright grin enlightened her pale face and rosy cheeks which God has endowed her.

"_Kakashi… Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!" _she gave her a slight hug making Kakashi blushed.

"_Uh… No problem… Sakura-Sama…" _he chuckled.

Sakura then stared at Kakashi cheerfully straight on his very eyes when the door of her room immediately got opened.

"_Thank Goodness! Sakura! You're Ok!" _

It was Sakura's auntie, hugging her tightly, knowing her niece is feeling fine and had no sign of such harm. Sakura beamed don her auntie and hugged her back. The maids, followed, happy to see that Sakura is not hurt at all.

After saving the girl's life, Kakashi stepped outside her door and went on his room. There, he lied on his back and smiled…

"_I always knew she was an angel… I guess, she's not a biotch at all?"_

He smirked for the last time, finally making himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I just made Sakura… kind? Hahaha… Well guys stay tune for more!! Please do review…

Love,

My little neko chan 16


End file.
